Removal of foreign bodies or thrombi using retrieval devices is often practiced during surgical endovascular procedures. In endovascular procedures, the process entails positioning of a guide catheter within a blood vessel. A retrieval device is introduced through the guide catheter and navigated toward the foreign body or lesion of interest in the vessel. The retrieval device is retrieved through the guide catheter once the foreign body or thrombus is captured.